The object of this acquisition is to obtain information on the immunologic status of the participants in the Hemophilia Growth and Development Study (HGDS), which is an ongoing study funded by the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD). The successful contractor will provide necessary supplies, services, facilities, and equipment for the conduct of a predetermined, minimum and maximum quantity of defined, commonly performed laboratory analyses to support the HGDS.